El secreto a voces del continente americano
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: El continente americano tiene miles de secretos a voces ¿quieres saberlos? Mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado XD


_**El secreto a voces del Continente Americano**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, de pertenecerme Alemania hace MUCHO le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Italia Veneciano y apareceríamos los latinos ¬¬**_

 _ **~Secretos Continentales~**_

Es un secreto a voces que todos los países que fueron colonias españolas le tienen un gran cariño a España.

Es un secreto a voces que Argentina, Ecuador, Panamá, México, Cuba, Puerto Rico y Bolivia, son en EXTREMO celosos con sus hermanos y hermanas sobretodo con su mamá España, testigos de eso son Francia y Prusia (Él primero por experiencia propia XD)

Es un secreto a voces que todo el continente americano tienen tres tornillos sueltos, engrajes oxidados y cables rotos y fuera de lugar.

Es un secreto a voces que a México y a Panamá no les gusta cortarse las greñas más de lo necesario.

Es un secreto a voces que en 1988 las antiguas colonias españolas se aliaron e internaron en un manicomio a México y a Venezuela.

Es un secreto voces que esos dos a la semana se escaparon sin ninguna dificultad.

Es un secreto a voces que Venezuela, Ecuador, Panamá y Colombia son los reyes de la mafia latina junto a México.

Es un secreto a voces que a Estados Unidos le encanta mentarle la madre a Venezuela, Cuba y México.

Es un secreto a voces que TODA américa tiene debilidad por él alcohol (ni Canadá se salva)

Es un secreto a voces que Venezuela, Colombia, México, Brasil y-admitámoslo hace buenas novelas U.U-Estados Unidos son los mejores productores de novelas del mundo (Gústele a quien le guste XD)

Es un secreto a voces que TODA América son noveleros y suelen volverse locos con una.

Es un secreto a voces que TODA América enloquece cuando hay mundiales o continentales de futbol, beisbol y baloncesto y se olvidan que son familia.

Es un secreto a voces que TODOS suelen contenerse cuando ven un partido en sus casas y ahí niños cerca.

Es un secreto a voces que a TODOS se les sale su hermosísimo vocabulario de un pirata combinado con un camionetero en un estadio y se ponen peor cuando tienen alcohol en las venas y no les importa que haya niños cerca (cofcofvenezuelacubaboliviaecuadorpanamáméxicoestadosunidoscanadácolombiacofcof).

Es un secreto a voces que apenas un latino, Estados Unidos y Canadá huelen alcohol, eso señores y señoras es borrachera segura.

Es un secreto a voces que el Bad Latín Quarteto y a México les encanta hacer desastres y bromas y lo peor de todo es que salen impunes y airosos.

Es un secreto a voces que Argentina está más que babeado por Chile.

Es un secreto a voces que Honduras y Belice salen en plan de novios.

Es un secreto a voces que Puerto Rico está enamoradísimo de Costa Rica.

Es un secreto a voces que Paraguay y Uruguay están a punto de gritarse lo mucho que se aman.

Es un secreto a voces que Panamá está más que perdidamente enamorado de República Dominicana.

Es un secreto a voces que Guatemala todavía está enamorada de México.

Es un secreto a voces que México está babeado y más que enamorado de Canadá.

Es un secreto a voces que Venezuela todavía está enamorada de Colombia.

Es un secreto a voces que Estados Unidos le quito Texas a México por celos y para demostrarle a Canadá que era mejor.

Es un secreto a voces que Brasil está perdidamente enamorado de Bolivia y que es mutuo.

Es un secreto a voces que Estados Unidos siente algo más que amor fraternal por Canadá.

Es un secreto a voces que México le ha dedicado _**millones**_ de serenatas y corridas de toros a Canadá.

Es un secreto a voces que Cuba tiene segundas intenciones con Venezuela.

Es un secreto a voces que Estados Unidos y México se han matado a golpes por Canadá.

Es un secreto a voces que cuando Canadá no sabe que hacer con México y Estados Unidos se refugia con Venezuela.

Es un secreto a voces que Venezuela está haciendo una novela de la situación de Estados Unidos, México y Canadá.

Es un secreto a voces que Ecuador está a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Perú.

Es un secreto a voces que El Salvador se desvive por Nicaragua.

Es un secreto a voces que durante La Gran Colombia Ecuador y Panamá tuvieron algo.

Y es un secreto a voces que el Continente Americano está más loco que una cabra y que en el amor tiene más enredos y desenredos que volverlo a decir

Yo: ¡Y termine mi propio regalo de cumpleaños! :D con dos días de retraso pero lo termine XP

Ínter-baka: Bien por ti

Yo: Felicítame al menos

Ínter-baka: Solo te voy a dedicar el feliz cumpleaños "se empieza a escuchar el feliz cumpleaños y que noche tan preciosa en distintos idiomas"

Yo: ¡Gracias sabía que me querías! "La abraza"

Ínter-baka: Si, sí lo que tú digas

Yo: En fin déjenme review por mi cumpleaños por fis :3


End file.
